The World of Pokemon/Enter Ash, Emerl and the others/Tonio feels the Strange Activity
Here's the opening scene of Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. (The Logo appears "Pikachu the Movie 10th, The movie begins where Mew is flying) Narrator: '''The awe-inspiring, mysterious and powerful world of Pokemon, in all of its many shapes and forms! A wealth of creatures that grace every nook and cranny of our beautiful planet in numbers that may never be truly known in their entirety! Some masters of the heavens above, caretakers and helps mates of the earth below. Watchfully and nears throughout report history and beyond. (Latios and Latias appear) '''Narrator: '''Living shoulder to shoulder with people, while others live solitary lives in their natural environment. And then there are Pokemon who form a base communities. All expressing life in their all unique way. (Rayquaza fires hyper beam, but Lucario dodges it. Regirock, Regice and Registeel both fires hyper beam, the water appears as Kyogre jumps up) '''Narrator: Setting off larger than life, breathtaking forms with equel majesty in miniature, the world of Pokemon truly is a world of wonder! (We see the world of Pokemon, where Mew and Ho-Oh appears, Now we go to the Team Robot/Pokemon movie montage, Where Ash and his friends appear) Narrator: Capturing the fantasy of many including a certain young man who along with his partner Pikachu, And their heroes Team Robot, The Digidestined and their Digimon and the Monkey Team are battling their way way of attain the title of Pokemon master! A journey of adventure, hard work and training, shared with friends. (Now we go to the heroes are relaxing and taking a break) Narrator: '''With new friends '''Around every corner, and new experiences at every turn Case in point, the newest adventure - dead ahead! The Space-Time Rift. And there, a reaIity exposed- heretofore unheard of! Poised to redefine, the undiscovered and the mysterious. (Now we go to the explosion scaring Unown away, we see Palkia and Dialga came face to face, now We cut to the laboratory) '''Tonio: '''Two entities that never shouId have met, cross paths in the Space-Time Rift. This iII-fated meeting has brought forth their unbridIed wrath, enveIoping the city. And as a resuIt, aII is coIIapsing. What couId be the true meaning of this horribIe nightmare? Godey's diary, huh? Wow, what an interesting find! (He closes the book, as dust spread around him as he coughs. Suddenly everything begins to shake as the hourglass is slowing heading towards the end of the desk and then monitor picks up a strong energy and then the hourglass falls down in slow motion. In time and space we see Dialga and Palkia smack each other with their heads, Palkia fires aura sphere on Dialga. Next Dialga fires hyper beam as Palkia uses Protect, then Dialga fires Draco Meteor at Palkia, then it uses Aura sphere hitting each other. Palkia's shoulder glows as it roars and then fires Spaciel Rend, but Dialga uses Protect. Then it's chest glows while the plates on it's back glows and then fires Roar of Time hitting Palkia's left shoulder. As the explosion clears we see Palkia's left shoulder cracks as it roars and Dialga fires Hyper Beam, but Palkia dodges as the two Legendary Pokemon are chasing each other into unknown location and both disappeared in the explosion. Then we see the hourglass falls down and then cracks into pieces) (Team Robot in Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai opening title appears) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Opening Scenes